Albert Sabe, lo Hace y Se siente muy Bien
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Ultimo detalle del trio de ternas minifics de juego de palabras y malas interpretaciones creadas para la GF 2013 en complicidad con mi amiga JIPUK y para un rato de deleite estos dos últimos capis
1. Albert y Candy

**Albert sabe, lo hace y se siente muy Bien**

**De Mayra Exitosa y Jipuk**

**Dúo dinámico en el apoyo a Albert en la GF2013.**

**Capítulo X**

**Candy y Albert**

La Tía Abuela Elroy sonreía al fin los había casado, lo extraño fue la conversación que escuchó y que presencio frente a ella

- Si madre María, dice Albert que es mejor que nos hayan casado a que se siga dudando de mi reputación por haberlo ayudado cuando tuvo amnesia.

- La vida de casada es distinta Candy

- Me imagino Madre, las mujeres casadas ya no juegan ni se suben a los arboles.

- Bueno mi pequeña, lo único que puedo decirte es que el señor Andrew te amará y te protegerá siempre.

- Si me lo dijo madre, aunque dice Annie que ya no necesito que me digan nada que estoy muy preparada y que en cualquier momento seré madre.

- Porque te dijo eso Candy

- Que porque Albert y yo hemos estado juntos desde siempre.

La inocencia que reflejaba el rostro de Candy dejo asombrada a Elroy, tal vez interpretó mal las cosas pero esa niña, no sabía nada de un matrimonio, pensaba Elroy asombrada por lo que había hecho, la boda ya se había llevado a cabo con tanta prisa y ella ni se inmutaba, saldría de luna de miel y el único nervioso era William pues eso era bastante notorio.

Salía la Tía Elroy apenada por haber prejuzgado a Candy, definitivamente esa joven tenía más apoyo con la madre María que ella ahí.

Bajaba y listo se encontraban los equipajes de William y Candy en la puerta que eran subidos por los sirvientes, mientras que el estudio dos hombres conversaban y ella apenas llegaba para despedirse de su sobrino

- Albert me alegro que por fin se casen tu y Candy que sean tan felices, solo espero no darle sorpresas a la Tía Elroy

- ¿A qué te refieres Archie?

- A que hay una posibilidad de que Annie este embarazada.

- ¿Que has dicho? ¿No respetaste a Annie hasta el matrimonio Archie?

- No me vas a decir que tu si respetaste a Candy querido tío

- Por supuesto Archie entre Candy y yo siempre ha habido una amistad pero sobre todo mucho respeto.

- Pues no se escuchaba lo mismo cuando le pediste que fuera tu esposa y gritaste

- Vaya la mala costumbre de escuchar Archie, Candy me daba un masaje en la espalda y cuando se lo pregunte ajusto mi espalda tan fuerte que grite.

Archie bajaba apenado la cara frente a Albert, después de todo el si había respetado a Candy mientras Elroy estaba asombrada pues ella también había escuchado tantas sandeces que no se imagino que al que le urgía ser casado era a Archie.

La tía abuela dio un giro por haber vuelto a escuchar una conversación inapropiada y apenada levantó el rostro topándose con George quien dijo

-Por fin Sir William se va a Escocia como me lo pidió, pero ahora se va con su esposa, pues le he dejado tanto trabajo en Europa que estoy seguro tardará un tiempo en volver.

- George, haber como le haces pero tenemos que casar a Archie y creo que le urge pedir la mano de Annie, así que si convences a los padres los casamos de inmediato aunque no esté aquí William, no creo que se moleste, solo coméntaselo para que se dé por enterado.

Todos despedían los recién casados con sonrisas, el auto arrancaba con ellos rumbo a Europa sin fecha para volver. En el trayecto Candy se quitó un zapato y se sobó su pie.

- ¿Te duele Candy?

- Casi nada Albert, hace unos días hice la terapia de poner hielo y agua caliente en sesiones consecutivas, era un poco agotador y extenuante pero desde entonces casi ya no se inflaman los músculos, así que ya no te sientas culpable, prometo no subir más a los arboles, dicen que las mujeres casadas ya no lo hacen.

Albert recordó el día en el que pensó mal y eran sesiones de hielo y agua caliente sonrió abiertamente al pensar mal de su pequeña, ahora que se lo aclaraba se avergonzaba de estar pensando así.

- Porque las mujeres casadas ya no suben a los arboles si bien que bajan a sus hijos de estos Candy

- Dijo Annie que en cualquier momento seré madre, que haber vivido junto a ti tanto tiempo es probable que pronto lo sea y yo que pensé que jamás sería una buena esposa.

Albert se quedaba serio, pensaba que los que tenían esa posibilidad eran Archie y Annie, y por esos malos pensamientos se tendrían que casar, mientras que a nosotros nos casaron solo por haber vivido juntos, cuando ambos siempre se dieron a respetar.

Llegaban a un barco y Candy estaba dormida, Albert la llevaba en sus brazos y Candy ni se daba por enterada, este le quitaba su vestido y veía que usaba unas prendas hermosas bajo sus elegantes ropas, el se daba un baño y se recostaba a su lado.

Candy dormida giraba abrazando a Albert este sonreía, ya era su esposa y sencillamente ninguna mujer en su noche de bodas era como Candy, confiada, relajada, inocente y segura de que con el nada malo le pasaría.

**FIN**

PD ¿Querían más verdad? Si pues Mayra Exitosa y Jipuk tienen una mente tan mal pensada de escritoras… ¡Mal pensadas! … pónganse a leer otra cosa, aquí ellos se fueron de luna de miel y no estén escuchando tras las puertas, que bien les fue a otros por andar juzgando a los demás… saludos y esperamos les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras escribirla…

Próximamente Epilogo Luna de Miel


	2. Epílogo

**Albert sabe, lo hace y se siente muy Bien**

**De Mayra Exitosa y Jipuk**

**Dúo dinámico en el apoyo a Albert en la GF2013.**

**EPILOGO**

**Luna de Miel**

El barco zarpaba y Candy dormía Albert sonriente veía por la pequeña ventana de cómo ha amado a Candy desde que la conoció, de repente sintió el giro de ella abrazándolo, este sonrió bajo su vista y vio como el pequeño camisón de Candy se subió a la altura de su cintura ella comenzó a decir…

…No madre… no soy esposa… no me quiere…

Candy soñaba que Albert no la iba a querer y se iba corriendo a la colina de Pony subía el Padre árbol, sin darse cuenta que físicamente estaba subiendo de verdad en Albert

Este notaba que estaba dormida y que con sus piernas lo estaba acariciando de tal manera que lo tenía fuera de sí, ella tan hermosa con el movimiento de ambas piernas se había subido por completo el pequeño camisón Albert solo estaba en un bóxer bastante inquieto comenzó a sufrir las consecuencias de sus caricias y despertó en él su varonil extremidad, mientras Candy con sus brazos se aferraba a él ajustándolo de tal manera que lo estaba enloqueciendo,

Albert al escucharla murmurar que él no la iba a querer tomo en abrazarla, por supuesto que la amaba, y si no sabía lo que estaba logrando dormida pues al menos era mucho más fácil quererla así ya que ella estaba tan cerca y despierta jamás haría todas las caricias que le estaba brindando

Con sus brazos comenzó acariciándola lentamente y buscando darle un beso recordando como se había puesto roja al besarla en el altar, sonriente la comenzó a besar de nuevo, esta vez mucho más fácil pues sus hermosos bustos los estaba colocando en su cara y por Dios este vaya que lo gozaba

Mientras que Candy dormida seguía subiendo por el árbol sintió de repente que estaba a punto de caer y peligraba pero al poner un pie una rama la detuvo…

Mientras que Albert feliz sentía su pequeño pie lastimado rozando con su varonil intimidad y por Dios suspiraba, la acariciaba más. Tomando su hermoso trasero la comenzó a jalar lentamente para tomar sus labios y poderla besar, al bajarla el camisón ya no estaba y Albert sus ojos en un obscuro color mantenía, pues su hermosa Candy su boca entreabría, con sutiles caricias su manos comenzaron una laboriosa actividad mientras sus labios comenzaban con una extrema exploración misma que Candy suspirando con ambas manos en el rostro de Albert y su boca saboreaba inexperta comenzó a sentir un calor extremo por todo su cuerpo una sensación nueva que la hizo gemir, pues Albert por fin la dejaba desnuda y disfrutaba de ella a sentirla así.

- Candy mi amor te amo tanto. Candy en su sueño noto que la rama era Albert quien la abrazaba y la besaba con su hermosa mirada ella lo acariciaba, pero su cuerpo se comenzó a subir del calor y con sus besos ella despertó

- También te amo Albert, eres todo para mí, quiero ser tu esposa y quiero ser mejor… ¿si me quieres?

- Con toda mi alma Candy. Ella sonrió y sin darse cuenta de cómo estaba se dejo llevar por el rostro de Albert que la invitaba a sentirse amada, cerrando sus ojos se dejo llevar y Albert con tiernas caricias la comenzó a preparar para que su amor fuera eterno y maravillosa su noche que con esas caricias resaltara el placer de tenerla despierta y muy unida con él.

¡Aaahhh!

Quien fuera Candy para tener un árbol de esos donde dormir y una ramita así para espantar el insomnio… y todas las lectoras pidiendo un arbolito de estos para navidad… quien dijo yo…


End file.
